


Now

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Chosen", Drabble, F/M, Post "Chosen", Post Season 07, Post Series, Post Sunnydale, Season/Series 07, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A paragraph about Giles and Buffy standing at the crater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny idea that built a nest inside my head and I rushed it. I couldn't help it. :)  
> I don't own anything but what it made me write: a silly little thingy.

They stand at the crater, the sun's glowing, a small breeze passes by. After a few moments, and after realizing that Buffy isn't going to give them another answer, except for her smile, they group dissolves. Everyone has something or someone, or rather, someone else's wounds to tend to, and that leaves Watcher and Slayer gazing into the void that used to be their calling. Somewhat shyly, he approaches her to stand next to her, almost too close, but his presence comforts her. A feeling of comraderie, of friendship, well, of partnership makes her grin and turn around to him, with the purpose of smiling into his face. But he turns to her at exactly the same moment, and as their eyes meet, there's something else between them, something that makes the air around them buzz, something that ignites the soil under their feet, something that feels strikingly like missing a step when going downstairs but miraculously landing on the next step in one piece. It feels like being caught, interrupting a long fall, caught by indescribable warmth and colour. They are still holding each other's gaze, and right before she manages to smile, she whispers almost knowingly, "Now." It takes forever, but they meet in a kiss that conveys years and years' worth of unfulfilledness and fruitless searching, and when they part, the smile has been transferred from her lips to his. "Now," he repeats after her, and their exchange of no more than two words finally, satisfactorily compensates for years of mutual silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)  
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
